Bleeding Inside
by CoffeeShopKid
Summary: A depressed Harry yearns for his deceased parents. The abusive Dursleys drive him to suicide, but Harry hears voices of his parents in the night that tell him that he can bring them back to life, for one day. Can he do it?
1. Just One More Goodnight Kiss

Bleeding Inside  
By: Cole  
Just One More Goodnight Kiss  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello. I've decided to write this story from my own personal experiences in life. I've recently been fighting with my guardians and am a confused teenager. Please read and review, it would really help me out with my sadness.  
  
  
  
Summary: Based on the past few months of my life. Harry is quickly drawn into depression after he wishes for his parents. Suicide is looking good to him right now. Can he bring them back? Yes... Please read and review.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
You step out of line one more time, Potter, and you'll be out of here so fast it won't be funny! shouted the short, fat man. He was truly a horrid person. His breath was halitosis central, he sat around all day and did nothing but complain to Harry.  
  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
  
  
  
What did I do wrong, Harry began, It was just a dumb thing. I didn't mean to do it! He pleaded and begged. He couldn't help but stop and zone out of the yelling and think of his parents. The picture with a young Lily and James Potter holding a baby Harry. It was perfect. This was not...  
  
  
  
I can't help but think that you're using us to get to your freak school, you little user! Is it so? shouted Petunia. She was surely a tall, anorexic women. Quite the contrary to Vernon but that's aside the point.  
  
  
  
Go to your room and don't come out at all! said Vernon to Harry loudly. Dudley was over in the living room enjoying every minute of this, but yet feeling a little petrified.  
  
  
BAM!!!  
  
  
Vernon kicked Harry down to the ground. Getting up with the taste of dirt-infested carpet in his mouth, he couldn't help but let a tear roll down his soft, magical cheek. This world was horrible. Harry could bear it no longer. The constant threats of getting kicked out, the yelling and screaming, the slapping and pushing. It would never cease, he thought.   
  
  
Walking up to his room quietly, he heard Vernon and Petunia talking to Dudley.  
  
  
  
When he finally reached his room, he walked over to his window right next to Hedwig's cage and folded his hands upon the windowsill. Overlooking the bright night sky filled with stars that were so free, he thought that his parents were watching over him. He wanted to see them so badly. He wanted to get away from this prison. No one could help him. He couldn't use a phone, he couldn't owl someone for the Dursleys would probably spot him. He was all alone. Nothing to live for. What's the point. His life was over, and this time, he meant it....  
  
  
He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a small box. Pictures were contained deeply within the dust covered box. Just one more time, he wanted to feel his mothers soft lips across his forehead where now his scar was. He wanted to feel his dads large, masculine hands run over his jet black hair. He wanted to see all three of them together one more time through those emerald green eyes.   
  
  
  
Never again....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
_I'm bleeding inside...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
_This is how I feel at the moment. I just got done looking through a bunch of old photos of my mother and I. Please read and review. I'll update ASAP ...thanks! 


	2. Voices in the Night

Bleeding Inside  
By: Cole  
Voices of the Night  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! 4 on my first chapter! That's a P.R. for myself (Personal Record). I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I had a placement test, grade cards, 4 track meets, and my guardians are giving me till the end of the school year to move out. But still, this chapter will reflect off my feelings at the moment and believe me, this chapter will be DEEP. Please read and Review!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to add this last time. Oops, well I don't own Harry Potter, duh. One, I'm not British, two, I don't have any J's or K's in my name, and three, I don't have a vaginal sexual reproduction system, so I obviously can't be the author of the HP books, J.K. Rowling. No autographs please...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
What did I seriously do to deserve this? Harry said quietly to himself. A tear was rolling down Harry's unwashed, cold cheek. The tear made it's way down to the floor. Harry couldn't forget it. When the liquid tear dropped and hit the floor, a loud thud was the noise it made. The puddle formed the picture of Harry, Lily, and James together, and then disappeared. The tear from his other eye fell off his dirty skin and formed the picture of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Voldemort). This formation made Harry's inside cringe and rub together, causing a friction that has never left him for his life. All of the tears in Harry's life were from this one man. He's not even a man, he's just a petty child.   
  
  
_Voldemort will be destroyed._  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, he could hear continuous footsteps pounding up the stairs. These footsteps sounded as if they were produced by one powerful being. This wasn't Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley (even though either Dudley or Vernon could produce such massive footsteps if they attempted to well enough). Harry looked over to his door and the outline of the door, where light from the hallway crept into Harry's room, and instead of a welcoming yellow light, a bright, painful green light shone through. He heard three screams, all of which belonged to the Dursley's. The screaming halted. The footsteps grew louder and louder and they were coming towards Harry's room.   
  
  
  
Harry, now wetting his pants, ran to his door and chanted Petrificus Totalus. This curse would bind the body of whoever was outside of Harry's door. Harry locked the door with all of the locks that the Dursley's had provided for him and shut the door, not catching a glimpse of the person. Harry ran back in and he heard the creature get up again and chant . This unlocked Harry's door. The man was outlined in bright green, which was a painful color to stare into. Pointing his wand at Harry, he enchanted Avanda Kedavara, which is one of the Unforgivable Curses, the Killing Curse.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Waking up in sweat, Harry started looking around through sleepy eyes to see if it was real. Nothing was in his room. Opening his door, he tiptoed through the hall to check at all the Dursleys to see if they were there. All were, their fat bodies tucked deep beneath their four poster beds, as fancy as could be. Harry went back to his room and placed his elbows upon the windowsill, hands folded.   
  
  
  
  
Mom, Dad, were you trying to tell me something? Harry said, talking to the star filled sky. There was a blue tint in the sky, for the moon was out in full effect tonight.   
  
  
  
A deep voice, and a high voice, in unison replied, Harry was startled and twitched. Who was that? Was it the Dursleys? What should he do?  
  
  
  
Harry, listen closely honey. We have something to tell you and you need to listen and follow our directions precisely. Said the higher voice of the two. Harry was shocked. He wondered if it could've possibly have been the voice of his mother. But she was deceased, wasn't she?   
  
  
  
I'm listening. Harry replied.  
  
  
  
Okay, Harry, began the deeper voice of the two, Go through your trunk and all of your school books, and find the book that's called Sacred Enchantments' by Bathilda Baginsson. Go find it quickly, Harry. We only have so much time! Harry began to panic. He had a little time to do something he didn't even know he was about to do. He ignored the strange fact of that, and went to find the book. It was one that he had never used before. He looked on the front cover and there was a sticker beneath dust that read James Potter, Year 3.   
  
  
Harry shrugged and said, Hmm, it must've been in the older cirriculum. He walked quickly back over to the windowsill and said, Okay, now what? to the open sky.  
  
  
  
Turn to page 328, bookmark that page. Come to the quarry called Lake Cascades. Go there and sit on the gazebo out in the water. Read the page then do what it says. That is, if you want to see us again, said the higher voice.   
  
  
  
  
Harry was now utterly confused, but didn't forget page 328.   
  
  
  
Well who are you? Harry asked politely but curiously.  
  
  
We're your parents, Harry. the voices said in unison. Harry gasped, skimmed through page 328, and then grabbed his coat and tiptoed downstairs and left.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! Please read and review!  
  



End file.
